New Family
by KiriWells
Summary: It was the first day of work and thankfully there wasn't any filming to be done that day. There is without a doubt an amazing connection between everyone's characters and even each other in person but there was always one that was stronger than the rest and that was between Ciara and Kendall. This is the story on why that is.


Hey everyone! I really want to apologize to Dalma22 whom this was written for. It's been a year in the making and honestly I should have finished this a long time ago but it's done and I hope everyone enjoys it! Please leave a review and let me know how you feel about it.

* * *

 **New Family**

A group of actors and actress' begin to pile into a large warehouse looking building. It is really the set of the new Nickelodeon show "Big Time Rush". After some feedback from the pilot they re-cast some of the characters within the show and because of this change, a new meeting has to take place to get to know the new crew that will be working towards making "Big Time Rush" a hit in the nation.

"Attention!" A voice boomed.

The actors and actresses turned to face the man who had spoke. There was a slight pause between the silence and when the man spoke again.

"I'm glad that all of you could make it! As you know," he began quickly, " I am the director and creator of "Big Time Rush", Scott Fellows."

There were claps in the room after hearing who the man was even though most of them had already known who the man was to begin with but none the less out of respect the claps continued until he put his hands up to silence the crowd once more.

Scott cleared his throat quickly before continuing on, "I have called all of you hear so that you may get to know one another after the casting changes that were made for various reasons. The biggest change in characters was the role of Kendall Knight who will now be played by Kendall Schmidt. If you will come forward."

The dirty blondes face turned red as he strode towards the man who had introduced him. Once he got there he turned to face everyone and gave a little nervous wave getting some laughs from some of the other actors and actresses.

"Now he is going to be the biggest change and I need the chemistry between him and all of you so that he can play the "leader" believably and I really don't need to be cancelled after the first episodes because it looks bad. I trust that you guys will get along together well but so that there is no awkwardness between anyone you must all mingle around before you are allowed to leave for any reason. Is that understood?"

The director/creator sounded stern and unmovable and the crowd stood there slightly awkwardly before answering the rhetorical question with some "yes' ", nods, and "of courses". That was when the Mr. Fellows poker face erupted in a smile and then into a laugh.

"Good have at it everyone!" The man said before taking off into the crowd where he disappeared as everyone came together again to speak with each other as if they weren't interrupted in the first place.

Kendall returned to where he was standing next to Challen and Stephen, the people who would be playing his mother and the bands song writer and mentor. He began a little conversation with them about nothing in specific just a few icebreaker questions such as "Where are you from," and "why did you audition for these roles?" Everything seemed to go well between the trio and soon they were sharing laughs as if they had known each other for as long as they could remember. Seeing how well the group interacted they decided to find another group. They split of from each other finding their way to other groups of people.

At this point the littlest actress of the entire crew had felt the need to replenish the liquids in her body and went to the little table that was set out with punch and water for the crew to drink if their throats got dry from all the talking that should be done. She drank a cup before putting some more sugary liquid into the cup before drinking that once more before throwing away the cup. She was beginning to walk back towards the group. Towards Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James group to be more exact. She was wanting to meet the person would be playing her big brother seeing as how she already knew most of the other cast.

As she walked towards the mostly familiar group, a phone rang and the petite brunette fumbled around searching for her phone. She found it in her back pocket and looked at the caller i.d. once she was sure that it was indeed her phone that had went off. It was her mother. She smiled seeing her name on her phone. Ciara answered the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hi Mom how are you doing?" she asked smiling.

There was a pause and the girl did a giggle before answering into the phone again. "Yeah no we're barely meeting everyone." Another slight pause, "Yes I am having fun but I'm actually in a hurry. Did you have something you wanted to say mom?"

The youngest actress' face slowly fell into a deep frown. Her body began to shake like she was shivering.

"Mom… Is this true? Please tell me this is a joke!" the girl nearly screamed.

Everyone around Ciara was laughing and joking around paying no mind to the little girl as she was breaking down. The girl hung up the phone violently standing there shocked and hurt. The tears in her eyes threatened and succeeded in falling out of her eyes, slowly at first, one at a time before they just started streaming down like mini waterfalls. She turned looking at who was around her and immediately took off out of the studio set. Everyone was still occupied with their conversations, the child disappearance was a complete mystery to them.

"So how were you guys cast?" Kendall questioned.

Everyone on the cast already knew how Kendall was cast, since Logan had recommended him and both James and Carlos were already cast by the time Kendall got the role.

"Well I wasn't going to audition but my manager pushed into it so I finally sent in an audition and got a call later on that I was going to play a part in Big Time Rush!" The bubbly Latino stated. Logan and James smiled and laughed. They had heard his audition tape and help select him as well since they were the first two to get a role.

Logan was next to speak up. "I was living in the Dallas/Fort Worth area and was taking vocal lessons and decided that I wanted a role that would allow me to show what I had learned from those lessons and from my acting classes I was also taking. I audition and here I am just like the rest of you guys." He grinned and turned to James who was the only one who was left to explain how he had arrived.

"I've been around performing in the the theater and I needed another role after ICarly and decided kind of like Logan, that I wanted to use both my musical and acting talent so here I am also." James explained giving a gentle smile.

Kendall smiled back turning around to see who all was still there. It wasn't a come and go kind of thing but he wondered if anyone left. He noticed Challen and Stephen speaking but couldn't see Ciara, the girl who would be playing his little sister. He turned back around to the other guys before speaking up again, "Hey have you guys seen Ciara?"

"Nope." They said in unison.

All of the boys looked around the room for the little girl and all looked back at each other with a bothered look on their face. Sure the brunette was tiny in stature but surely she couldn't have disappeared within the people that were present.

"I know we don't know each other very much but why would she leave without saying anything?" Logan asked, "especially since we aren't allowed to leave yet."

Carlos and James shrugged and Kendall frowned.

"We need to find her." Kendall said, "let's split up and ask Challen and Stephen first. She should be around here if not then she must have left."

The group of guys dispersed from where they were standing and went off to question and search for the child who had gone missing. Kendall's first stop was as he said with Challen and Stephen who only told him that they hadn't seen the girl in a while that perhaps she had just gone to the restroom. The dirty blonde realized that that theory was completely reasonable and that maybe he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions as quickly as he had in the first place. With this realization in mind Kendall walked off towards the punch and water to get a quick drink while he waited for Katie to return from the restroom if that indeed was where she was located.

An unreasonable amount of minutes passed and still nothing. There was no way that she was still in the restroom. He looked around the room searching for the little girl and only saw the other three guys still asking around. 'Hmmm.' he hummed before walking towards the exit of the set. He still had no lead to go off of but he quickly decided it would be best to search around the building and see if she was around. He made his way to each side to see if she was there against the building but nothing. Each side was empty but there was still one more side parallel the door. Kendall made his way around the building wondering if he would indeed find the little brunette behind the last wall of the building. He turned the corner and looked around not seeing anyone at eye level but down sitting against the wall was the person of interest.

"Hey Ciara what's up?" he asked as he stepped closer to the little girl.

She jumped a little shocked at the voice of the man. "N-nothing!"

Kendall could tell that she was lying to him not just from her voice but also from how quickly she was trying to cover her face. She stood up quickly turning to face him.

"I was just going back let's go," she said giving a small smile.

That was the problem with actors and actresses. They always tried to hide how they really felt and because they were good at it, they usually got away with it. However, since Kendall had grown up with his older siblings who also did some acting he quickly knew that the little girl was lying.

"I know that you're lying," Kendall admitted to the little girl, "what's a matter? You can tell me anything. We are going to get a lot closer might as well do it now right?" He gave a light smile and laugh to try to increase the brunettes ability to trust in the man.

Ciara sighed and sat back down. "You're right… The truth is…" she stopped.

She began to inhale more violently and she started to shake as she began crying once again. Kendall frowned before sitting right beside her. He sighed and put an arm around her pulling her closer to his body as she cried harder and harder. At some point it sounded like she was going to start screaming but she didn't. The man rubbed her back and held her closer as she continued to cry. He would whisper it's going to be okay every once in a while. The shaking and the violent breathing continued for minutes and eventually they began to die down as the crying and suffocating turned into whimpers and hiccups.

"Wanna give it another go?" Kendall asked still holding the petite child close to him.

She nodded and hiccuped but still sat quietly for a little bit longer. The dirty blonde didn't mind, he knew that whatever was bothering the little girl was going to be put out in the open as soon as she was ready for it.

"My m-mom called…" she started letting the words come to her mind. She hoped that the shakiness would leave her the more she talked. "a-and… she told me th-that she and my dad." she stopped looking around biting on her bottom lip. She silently sobbed before facing the taller man. "They're getting a divorce." she finished letting the sobs out again in full force. She let herself sit down on the floor pulling her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her legs.

Kendall stood there shocked, not sure what to do about the situation at hand. He wasn't quite sure what to do with this sort of situation. He hadn't had to deal with something like this in his life and didn't want to say something wrong that would make it worse. He found himself sitting down quietly next to the little girl putting an arm around her pulling her closer to her. Ciara pulled her head up from her knees putting them in the crook of Kendall's neck. He put his head on top of hers without saying a word. He let her cry as long as she wanted and it was as if the silence between them spoke louder than any words of comfort he could have attempted to offer the little girl. They sat there for many minutes until Ciara went quiet once more the stillness and quietness surrounding the air once more.

"Feeling better?" Kendall asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Mmmhmmmm…" Ciara said.

"Good, now I don't feel so rude for doing this!" he tickled her side. He squeezed her into him not letting her go as he continued to tickle her side.

Ciara squirmed laughing as she tried to pull away from Kendall and managing to get away jumping up from the floor before turning to look at Kendall.

The dirty blond stood up again looking back at the little girl with a huge smile on his face.

Her smile faltered as she stood there awkwardly. "Thank you. For sitting there with me." she said shyly looking at the ground. "Also for not trying to make things better… I don't think I need that right now…"

Kendall smiled lightly glad that he couldn't figure the words to say but apparently the ones he didn't say were the perfect ones. "Yeah you're welcome. I honestly didn't know what to say." he laughed.

Ciara laughed too about to answer when her stomach grumbled loudly. She hadn't eaten since early that morning and it definitely didn't help that crying made her a little hungry. "Hey. Do you want to go eat? Maybe see if the rest of the crew wants to come with us too?"

"Yeah of course, come on!" Kendall said turning around and making his way back before turning back to the shorter girl. "Hey. If you ever need anything, anything at all just let me know alright? I'll always be there for you if you need it and want it." he said giving her a comforting grin.

Ciara nodded, "thank you Kendall. I'll remember that!" she said smiling back. There was a still red in her eyes but she knew that things would eventually be okay and having someone like Kendall with her would definitely help and she was sure that the rest of the crew would be understanding as well but she didn't quite feel like letting them know right now all she needed was Kendall and it would be more than enough.

She took his hand as she walked beside him feeling him squeeze her hand tightly letting her know everything would be okay. They made there was around to the front and found everyone standing there.

"Hey where did you guys go!?" Carlos exclaimed running up to them. "Is everything okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Hey do you guys want to eat?" Kendall changing the subject before it got heavy again.

"God… yes…" James moaned, "come on guys I know this great burger joint close by it's burger and shakes are THE BEST!"

Everyone nodded in agreement walking off to their vehicles Ciara sticking with Kendall.

"Thanks again," she said as they got into the car.

"Yeah don't mention it," Kendall said starting his car.

They all followed James to the burger joint he talked about. This was going to be a great crew to be with filled with lifelong memories and friendships. Some of the strongest that any of them had ever had.


End file.
